The Legend Behind Darth Death
by ImperialBattleMantle
Summary: I am Alexander Garfitt and I am going to tell you about the legend of Darth Death. I have a job as an officer of the NYPD in New York City and I've met Hit Girl, Night Bitch and I can't recall the other guys' names so fuck them. I originally became evil until this guy in a green suit with batons turned the evil in me to become good but somewhere deep inside of me I can still feel e


The Legend behind Darth Death

Prologue

I am Alexander Garfitt and I am going to tell you about the legend of Darth Death. I have a job as an officer of the NYPD in New York City and I've met Hit Girl, Night Bitch and I can't recall the other guys' names so fuck them. I originally became evil until this guy in a green suit with batons turned the evil in me to become good but somewhere deep inside of me I can still feel evil raging on. I think I remember his name as Kick-Ass… So our story begins in the far fucking future in an alternative and fucking retarded universe, a young band of heroes are ready to… BLOW SHIT UP…

Part 1

Chapter one

First War Conflict

Now I'm on another hunt for this guy who turned me good. From bad to good I thought for a minute, then a group of teens approached me and one of them grabbed me so I pushed him back and my pure black armour started to form around me so I drew my PP9 Death and shot one bullet into the ground to scare them and the biggest of them pushed through them and said," come on then shoot me then, do it." I holstered my gun and my galvanuckels appeared and I knocked him flat. Then hit girl dropped in front of me to tell me that I was needed in Baghdad so I climbed the nearest building and pressed 2 buttons on my EVA wrist unit that I built for myself and a Havoc-578 the fastest plane that I have ever built came and hovered in front of me so that I could jump into the plane and I had 2 viper-Lasers Fitted to the inside of the nosecone and a costume built DH-809 Radar system in the fuselage of the plane with the camouflage emitter so my plane is the most advanced plane ever made. When I got to Baghdad I saw a huge battle happening without me so I radioed Hit Girl saying that I am here so Deactivated my cloaking systems and landed where she indicated and she told me that a large amount of men are attacking from the Soviet Union but I thought the UN had control over Iraq and Iran, then why did the soviets invade us. So Hit Girl wanted to see my fighting and flying skills at work so I flew off and I'd programmed my plane to the fight on its own so I jumped out of my plane and I landed in a Russian Outpost, Hit Girl saw my plane blowing up tanks and me fighting the Commies in hand-to-hand combat and I activated my planes cloaking systems, so the tanks retreated to find me fighting all of the commies, the tanks fired bullets and shells at me, and when the smoke lifted I materialised a Sonic Boom (a weapon better than a thunder gun) and I charged it and fired it sending the tanks flying the 20ft wall. The Russians retreated from Iraq and Afghanistan pushed them all the way back to Moscow, bringing the war of 3067 to an end.

Chapter Two

A Friend Indeed

2 Years have passed since the victory against the USSR and I was walking down 7th Avenue when I saw 2 strangers trying to abduct a teenage girl and my black suit formed around me and I enabled my cloaking systems and approached the two strangers and put my M27A to the back of the first guy's head and I said, "Back away from the girl and I won't shoot," and they turned around to see no one was there so they turned back and I disabled my cloaking systems and I shot my gun into the sky and they turned and ran. I used tranquiliser bullets to not kill them, so it them out cold. I ended up meeting the guy in the green suit, because when I got back to the girl, she'd stayed to thank me when two more guys showed up so I took care of them and then he showed up and told me to back off and he drew his pair of batons to try and scare me off when I said,"Same fucking team dumass," and then he said Alexander? Is that you it's me Craig from work then he removed his mask and I holstered my weapons while he called Hit girl and said that he had found me. He didn't know that I helped fight the USSR in Iraq, so he was a friend but never knew that it was me.

Chapter Three

The rude awakening

There has been word of strange awakenings around the world due to a new found element known as Element 115 which was discovered by Dr. Ludvig Maxis who then created a group to enhance human living called Group 935. And I Believe that the UK is in trouble so went to London on holiday (Not really) and find out whats and a Military Personnel came to me and said, "Darth Death thank god you are here," and my armour started to form when a plane crashed into the airport and blocked the way out. One of the commanders said that there was a new type of armour made for me. Me? I already have the best armour in the world so what's better, then he showed me that it was an add-on to my suit. An Exo upgrade to my suit with capabilities of boost jump, upgraded Cloaking systems and an upgraded weapons materializer. Sweet upgrades thanks, but whats happening anyways. A zombie Apocalypse has begun said the Head Marshal; we need you and your team to help us. I will radio them. No need Captain we are already here, Hit Girl, and Night Bitch? Is that you? Disable all Cloaking Systems.

Chapter 4

The Zombies

Hit Girl came from New York; she knew how to make an entrance, through the roof that is and Night Bitch as Usual uses the stairs. Where is Kick-Ass? He should be here, and then a school nerd came up the stairs out of breath. They have breached the main door and lots of them. Then he disappeared and a green masked guy stood there and claims the he was Kick-Ass. So I said that the real Kick-Ass uses Batons, what would you use? "I would use a rifle of course," so you're not the real Kick-Ass then. What do you mean he said I came from the USA and…? You think I could let you walk out of here saying you are me? Now that is Kick-Ass right there proving that no one can copy him and be him, he doesn't even use a rifle, he in fact uses my pistol. "Hey Kick-Ass how's the pistols working out for you," Perfectly they saved my life many, many times thanks M.A.T.E and I have been to your little base and done some weaponry training for the fighting, by the way why are we here and not in the fight?

Chapter 5

The End of The UK or is it?

The Zombies have been raging on now for 3 years and we have found 15 survivors and have been attacked by zombies and Raiders. One of the survivors called Captain Preston said that she got her hands on a map of a bunker where the original base was. Where Kick-Ass and the rest met up with me to fight the apocalypse. She said that there was a lot of ammunition there as well as supplies that we sorely needed. And as we prepped ourselves for our journey and one of the survivors said, that we should leave a present behind for raiders and the zombies, as we head to the Bunker I asked who would sacrifice themselves to draw attention away from the rest of the group. Only two volunteers that raised their hand were Ross Routh and Dale Townsly, with two M16s they both started firing into a horde of Zombies which also brought the raiders and within two minutes of shooting they were overrun by zombies and the raiders rode in and slaughtered the Zombies and were blown up by the explosives rigged for them.

Chapter 6

The Death Squad

With the little supplies we set off for this bunker and we took everything we had and rigged the base to blow, when the raiders or zombies arrived there. The next day we arrived at the Bunker to see it was locked up tight, but then it opened up to the sight of 2 scientists armed and asked for our help to defend the Bunker and when we all got inside and the door was shut we started to hear pounding at the door and I said "They are here," and we all armed up and ready to defend I saw another and better version of my suit and one of the scientists told me to put it on and when the suit was on I was told that what a survivor said as he looked through the cameras placed on the outside of the Bunkers Door was "A Fuck Ton Of Zombies," so I told him to open the door and the zombies started to pour in and where shredded by bullets and fell dead into a hole we dug for raiders. With the zombies dead for once we started to rebuild civilised world again, but when the last zombie was killed, The President Of The USA Found us and said that we have saved this land for the UK and he asked Captain Preston to take him to their leader (which was me as I was the only one with the experience of being a leader) and she took him to me and he said that I can Create a DSSAS (A Defence Security Special Assault Squad) so I created The DEATH SQUAD. And I have been in touch with Captain Kylie Preston to say thanks for helping us find that bunker and we all got together to celebrate the day of 19/04/3062 as the day the best DSSAS was created, and during the zombie attack I couldn't find her but my new suit told me that she lead the remaining SAS members into battle. But we only saw each other when I was in my suit so my Identity was safe and not given away.

Chapter 7

The New World

The UK is now zombie free with the latest version of the zombie cure waiting for the next Infection, but it hasn't seemed to have come up. I set up a base in Kilmarnock to stay close to friends and family to be in best touch of contact, I met Kylie Again but it went a bit differently to want we used to do like talk, but this time a laser was pointed at her head, so I drew my pistol and caught the Bastard in the arm disarming him. When I got to the Assassin I realised that it was one of my former privates who fought in the battle of Baghdad and now he wants to kill the two important Leaders the UK has ever need. Private Johnathan Irons is also the co-creator of the exo suit and has created a Private Military Company called ATLAS Corporation. With a new enemy against us we need to be extra careful about what we do when ATLAS operatives are detected in the area. With this new enemy we need a new ally to help us take down the ATLAS Corporation.

Chapter 8

Sentinel

I have been in touch with a former comrade named Cormack, who has set up his own PMC to fight ATLAS and we have agreed in working together in destroying ATLAS and in the agreement I said, that "Johnathan Irons life is mine". With no idea what Irons is planning and he could attack us at any minute. Before I came to the future I lived in the 20th century before all of the wars and hatred I dreamed I would meet the girl for me, but I then turned my ideas to building the time machine and go into the future but by time I get home to my time I will have found the girl for me. But let's get back to point if we attack ATLAS head on we would surely be killed as we have just found out that irons has created a neuro toxin called MANTICORE, it targets cells that aren't in the ATLAS database and kills you from the inside and can sometimes reanimate dead cells, meaning, Mutant Zombies, these zombies can still think like we can but can infect you when they are in the room if you don't wear special gas masks, but if you do get infected you have exactly 1 hour to get to a decontamination pad fast or your body becomes a flesh eating monster.

Chapter 9

ATLAS HQ

We have concentrated attacks on facilities that produce this deadly toxin but without any luck we haven't gotten closer to ATLAS HQ than what my good friends Jack Mitchell, Gideon and Ilona as they were once ATLAS operatives and they said that MANTICORE won't affect them as they have already been inoculated, so they lead the assault on ATLAS HQ while I stayed behind and made these power suits for me and my new team, which I called Bravo Team. There are 4 Members of Bravo Team, Captain Kylie Preston, Lieutenant Natasha Scott, Sargent Murray Campbell and Me Force Commander Death (I am only Force Commander Death on Earth). With four brand new suits of Power Armour ready for use I call Capt. Preston to get Natasha, Murray and herself to meet me Howard Park in Kilmarnock to become a part of my new team and defeat ATLAS once and for all. But once I got to the Park I wasn't greeted by my team I was greeted by ATLAS Commandos and they had my team handcuffed and in a prison van waiting in the park for me, but what they didn't know is that I was wearing Space marine power Armour and that their guns are ineffective against my armour so I was able to kill all ATLAS commandos in the immediate area and freed my Team, so I gave them their power armour all made especially for them so they can't be worn my anyone else. So I told my team about my plan to destroy the ATLAS Corporation and kill Johnathan Irons and they said that ATLAS has terrorised Kilmarnock for quite a bit now and they wanted him dead just as much as I did. 2 months after the meeting we were in position to take out the Atlas Forces on the Ground so that Sentinel Operatives Jack Mitchell and Gideon can infiltrate ATALS HQ and kill Irons. The Battle lasted Around 2 days but on the first day Irons was killed by Jack Mitchells and the ATALS forces kept fighting on until I called for reinforcements, but they weren't Sentinel reinforcements they were Space marine reinforcements thanks to the help of Force Commander Boreal of the Blood Ravens Chapter. They rained down from the sky in Drop Pods From their mighty ships but I was told that if the Blood Ravens where to Secure the Planet (as where the Space marines go Orks are never far behind) they would have to set up a field base so the Blood Raven soldiers can be able to rest for a battle that was said to last a lifetime.

Part 2

Chapter 10

The Ultramarines

Since the Blood Ravens Arrived on Earth they have called on more legions of Space Marines even the most famous Ultramarines. These super soldiers wear light blue power armour but it is not as strong as Bravo Teams armour, but I do recall one Ultramarine Sargent Called Ben Culverhouse but I haven't seen him since I met with Force Commander Boreal as he was one of his escorts, and he said that he will be serving under my Command as he sent me and My team (with Ben) to train on the Planet Kaurava III to become Proper Space Marines but I have seen a spark between Captain Preston and Ultramarine Sargent Ben and I think training for them will be quite fun for them, but Space Marine Training takes up to 3 Years to Complete. During the training we will learn how to use a heavy bolter, a storm bolter, sniper rifles, infiltration armour upgrades and teleporter armour upgrades and we have to be able to command and construct a working and fully functional base with defences to practise against rouge servitors.

Chapter 11

Chaos Legions

I was out on Patrol on Kaurava IV when I spotted what looked like a Desecrated Stronghold and I said to myself what is the Legions of Chaos doing here then I remembered that during the training I overheard two other space marines talking about it saying that this base was known as the Rouge Servitor as no one knew how or when the base got here. While I watched over the base I saw a human running out of the Desecrated Stronghold and what looks like they were building a structure and it looked a lot like the blood ravens Heavy Bolter Turrets at the entrance to my base, but my base was the colour Black, bens was the Ultramarines Colours Kylie's was white and this one was a dark blue and black then I remembered that those where the colours of the Alpha Legion of Chaos. And as they appeared word of a warp storm had erupted across the system and I think it had brought the Chaos Legion to his Rouge Servitor Base, but it wasn't inhabited by Space Marines, it was in fact the Chaos Commander "Firaeveus Carron." And just as I said that I saw him standing just outside of the Desecrated Stronghold, so I loaded my Storm Bolter and fired down on him. But what I didn't know is that a Chaos Sorcerer had been watching me and tempting me and the shots were heard by my fellow Space Marines and came to my aid, but it was too late by time they got there as I was Turned into a Heretical Commander of Chaos and took over the Chaos Legion on Kaurava IV so Firaeveus Carron (Chaos Commander of the Alpha Legion) left to fight the Dark Eldar Forces on the moon of Lacunae which had an ancient warp gate on it (as warp gates where the only way of travel as the warp storm is blocking any ships from leaving any planet's atmosphere). Although it looks like any other warp gate, but it has the power to warp anyone and anything to any Warp gate in the system and bypassing pre-plotted routes set by the Eldar Forces that ruled this system before we came.

Chapter 12

Home at Last

Now back to present time back in 2017, I caught up with my friends at my school but none of them know about my chaos brethren, but I was stopped by a stunning girl I think her name was, Tamsin and I got to know her more and we started going out, but that never stopped my legion with Chaos, we got so close but my Chaos evil was showing and I didn't know what to do, so I went into hiding for the last time, as I was detected by a Blood Ravens Librarian, but what I didn't know is that a chaos Warship was arriving through a warp storm just like the one in the Kaurava system but I saw an Alpha Legion Cultist Squad following me so I went into full Chaos with Chaos Armour and a Chaos Chainsword but the armour was the default Mark 7 "Aquila (Eagle) Armour'' which is what the Space Marines wear so I decided to stick with my Armour as it more superior even to a Dreadnoughts armour or a Land Raiders Armour and that armour is really strong, but mine is combined with my indestructible pure black Darth Death armour so the legend lives on even if I am not seen wearing it. So I am right now invincible and now that Chaos has arrived the Space Marines on Earth in the Future have used my Time Machine to bring not only them but the Warboss Gorgutz himself to the present time and will now have to destroy my Chaos Space Marines (Fallen Bravo Team) and the Ork Warboss Gorgutz who can eliminate both of us if he is not taken care of, so I sent off many cultist squads to take care of Gorgutz so I will have enough time to build up my base and defend myself for what's to come in this new war. As I prepare for this upcoming war I realised that Gorgutz would advance on Force Commander Boreal's Base First as I know that my base has not been detected by the Orks just yet.

Chapter 13

The Call to War

Now we are all preparing for this war and my cultists squads have come back with news for me. They said that the inquisition has sent the Imperial Guard to secure the civilians on earth and take them to the Planet Cyrene home world of the False Emperor (I say False Emperor as I am a Chaos Lord now) so I need to destroy the Imperial Guard now so my army can grow bigger and more powerful. As I built up my base I was also told that the Sisters of Battle will be joining the Space marines in destroying the Orks and My Chaos Space Marines and they are coming in a convoy from the east, so I need to make sure that they don't get any of their Eccessiarcal Servitors past my base and into the Space Marines Base. The Ultramarines have taken root in the Howard Park near the Imperial Guard Base lead by the Ultramarine Sargent Ben, while my scouts are out on patrol I should have enough time to create a truce with Gorgutz and combine forces with him and destroy the Blood Ravens Chapter and the Imperial Guard so that the Chaos Alpha Legion in the Future can take over the Kaurava System and continue the warp storm there and I have be sent a Chaos Sorcerer to bring forth the blood gods best Khorne Berserkers to our aid. As we finalised our Truce me and Gorgutz shared maps and Intel, they found out that the Tau' and the Eldar have come to this Planet and the Eldar have built Webway Gates on Earth so that more Eldar can come to the battle. Just before I sent my units out and destroy the Eldar and the Tau' (as Gorgutz is dealing with the Space Marines and the Imperial Guard) I told my men, "Go now and spread the taint as I have shown you!" But the Sisters of Battle have sent their missionary's out in front of their convoy to scout out my base but they came with some news instead. They told me that the Sisters of Battle are here to vanquish the Space Marines and the Imperial Guard from this system as they were told not to bother my Chaos Space Marines and they teamed up with me but they gave me all of their Eccessiarcal servitors and joined my army. So the Sisters of Battle have come to support me in destroying the Blood Ravens Chapter Once And For All.

Chapter 14

Necrons

The last army to be found on earth was the Necrons, these undead soldiers are made of metal and some of them are made of human flesh and metal but the Necron Lord is the Only Commander in the war who cannot attack my Chaos Army as I have found a way to control them as they use a orb that can resurrect their dead troops so they can fight again meaning they can't be defeated unless the orb and the Necron Lord is destroyed. My scouts have returned and they told me that the Ultramarines have been ordered to destroy the Blood Ravens as Force Commander Boreal has committed Heresy against the false emperor in that the Blood Ravens under his command has attacked several other Space Marine companies across the Galaxy and have attacked the temple on the planet Cyrene. So I ordered the Necron Army through a Captured Webway Gate to Kronus so that they can be able to have a chance in this war. After the last Necron warrior went through I threw the Necron orb through the Webway Gate to the Necron Lord on the other side and ordered them to destroy the Webway Gate on their side. But before I ordered my troops to destroy this Webway Gate to stop Eldar Troops from sneak attacking us, Blood Raven Scouts were spotted so I ordered my Chaos Space Marines to attack, but it turns out that they were a part of the Ultramarines.

Chapter 15

The Blood Ravens

Before I became a Chaos Lord myself I was a part of the Blood Ravens Chapter but as an original Space marine, even though I was still the Force Commander of my Bravo Team, I could tell that Capt. Boreal was planning to take over Cyrene as it is the main recruiting centre for all space marine companies that need new soldiers for their companies, but the only company that isn't based on Cyrene as it is based on the Sub-Sector Aurelia where three bloody civil wars happened within the Blood Ravens Chapter, two of them where through the temptation of Chaos and the secret ritual to the Chaos Blood god for the Bloodthirster although there was no trace of the Bloodthirster anywhere in the Sub-Sector. But the betrayal of the Brother-Librarian Isador the Blood Ravens lost the will and the Morale to fight.

Chapter 16

Kaurava II

The battle on Terra lasted for at least 16 months so as the victor with Gorgutz, the Canoness and the Ultramarines, we decided to rename this Planet Kaurava II (as the Kaurava system has been destroyed but the Chaos presence and the Warp Storm) and with Capt. Boreal now executed by my Khorne Berserkers I have been able to destroy the Imperial Guard Before they can get any of Kaurava II (Earth) Population off world and I have been Called by the False Emperor to the Planet of Cyrene to eliminate the Blood Ravens from the sacred Temple on Cyrene then I have to meet the False Emperor himself, but first of all the Inquisition will be guarding the False Emperor with all their might as so as I turn up at the Emperor's door step. The False Emperor has called not just me though, he has called upon the Canoness that helped me fight Boreal, the Warboss Gorgutz and The Ultramarine Commander Ben as he help get my Khorne Berserkers get to Boreal. As soon as we got there the Inquisition was nowhere to be seen, as they were following us to see the armies that took down Boreal and the Traitor Imperial Guard. But we were told to set up our bases around four Relics that we must capture to acquire the most powerful troops. Mine being the Chaos Predator Annihilators, the Orks get Squiggmoths, the Ultramarines get Land Raiders and the Canoness gets the Living Saint, all of these powerful units are able to take down anything form a squad of Imperial Guardsmen to and an Imperial Tank Regiment, and I found out the name of the Canoness, she is Capt. Kylie Preston, the same Captain that I trained with on Kaurava IV. We have just been told what we are up against, we are up against the Eldar forces of the Craftworld Ulthwé and I already knew this as I saw a Bonesinger building a Webway Assembly near five Webway Gates that we all saw on our way to the False Emperor on 'Kronus'.

Chapter 17

Kronus

The armies of the Eldar Carftworld are drawing nearer, but I am the last one to set up a base, Gorgutz was first, then it was Commander Ben and his Ultramarines, then it was the Canoness's Sisters of Battle's turn but they ran into trouble when their relic was captured by Eldar Scouts, so I sent my Hell Raiders to help out, but when it was my turn my relic was captured by The Dark Eldar of the Black Heart Kabal has taken control of my relic, but I already have five Chaos Predators ready for the fight so I ordered them to attack with 3 squads of Chaos Space Marines and Capture that Relic, but what I didn't know is that the relic had not been captured by the Dark Eldar but they have built a Forward Operating Base around the Relic so that they can spy on us, but they were easily disposed of. As soon I captured the Relic I built my base and upgraded my Predators to Chaos Predator Annihilators, Gorgutz trained a Squiggoth, and Ben built 2 land raiders and the Canoness she called forth and summoned The Living Saint. But as that was going on a new Eldar Commander entered the fray, 'Farseer Tamsin' of the 'Fallen Eldar', (this new commander is the future version of present time Tamsin) is this new Ally or a new Foe, is she here to help the Craftworld Ulthwé or destroy them and aid us. The new commander was coming in on the route that we came on and she asked for my help to aid her in getting her to the centre of the our four bases so she can stop these forces called the Necrons from rising up and destroying all life on Kronus. Then I realised that I brought them to Kronus so I have to destroy them, but the Canoness didn't like this as she saw that this Farseer was the Future version of the Tamsin back in 2017 and with no doubt that she will attack her troops as she passed through, so I ordered the Canoness to assist the Ultramarines in scouting the terrain about our area so that she can focus on something else while I escort Farseer Tamsin past our bases and show her our bases and how brilliant and strong they are and I showed her a secret relic that the Inquisition had shown me, so I told her that she can take this relic behind my base and set up her real base here and set up a FOB where she needs to be to destroy the Necrons if they come, so that I can protect her and so that the Canoness can't attack her as she will need my permission to attack her or even scout her. But without more requisition we cannot expand our bases to their full potential, as they don't have the right defences up and we need to capture three strategic points to bring in enough requisition to train up troops for the fight that would take millennia.

Chapter 18

The End of the Team

It has been 20 years since the creation my infamous Bravo Team and it is about time I disbanded the Group, so I called Natasha Scott, Kylie Preston and Murray Campbell to Kronus to the Immortal Emperor (I have turned my Chaos ways into good as I became a Force Commander) to disband the squad in the presence of the Immortal Emperor and become a full time Force Commander and send them back to the Earth (Holy Terra) and have them put under protectively of the Ultramarines Company Force Commander in that sector Force Commander Ben. With the ending of the team I have gone into a full time Force Commander commanding the new Blood Ravens Chapter in destroying the Alpha Legion of Chaos and the Chaos Lord Firaeveus Carron (and I want to kill him personally as he ordered the Chaos Sorcerer to turn me into the Chaos Lord that I was). Now I have found the location of Firaeveus Carron and I am on my way to the Chaos HQ on Kaurava IV to dispel him and disperse the Warp Storm there. But without the help of my new found Ally the Forces of the 'Fallen Eldar' under the command of Farseer Tamsin, but she doesn't know how strong the Alpha Legion has become, and without a relic under our control I don't have access to my Predator Annihilators or to my veteran upgrades from the Sacred Artifact and Farseer Tamsin can't access her total annihilation research so she can't gain access to her Fire Prisims or the Avatar of Khaine, so we need to take the only relic in the area, but it will be heavily guarded by Chaos Predator Annihilators so we need to be completely quiet so that we don't alert them to our presence in this land. I ordered the Farseer to train a Ranger Squad and research the Ranger Infiltration ability so that they can go unnoticed and I will send my infiltrated Scout Marines to assist them in scouting, but I have been told by the Blood Ravens top Librarian that the Chaos Cultists have been upgraded with an Unholy Sight so that they can see Infiltrated units and attack them. Within two minutes we were discovered by a Cultist Squad but they didn't attack as I was wearing my Bravo Team Armour as it is still the strongest armour ever made, and since my dive into chaos my suit has been seen by over chaos legions as an ally, so I told the cultists to bring me a Heretic (Chaos Builder) so that I can build up my 'Base'. I told the Farseer my plan and she lay low as the Cultist squad brought a Heretic to me and they brought me a map of the area so I knew where everything is. After I built my Chaos base I Told My Space Marines that the New Chaos base near us is my base, as I was using it as a decoy base so that this base wasn't discovered and destroyed. I ordered an attack on the Chaos Lords Base and I Killed Firaeveus Carron as he tried to flee from his base and I ended his reign over Kaurava IV and the Warp Storm Disappeared within a few days.

Chapter 19

The End of a Legend

It has been several Decades since I became Darth Death and now it is time to hang up my Pure Black Armour and settle down as crime has been stopped for now and when it arises again I will be back or my children will take up my role as World Protector and Force Commander of the Blood Ravens Chapter.

Chapter 20

Epilogue

I am still the Protector of the World and a Force Commander but the Immortal Emperor has told me that I have to train a new Force Commander for the Blood Ravens when I either Turn to Chaos or Pass on in life and with these last words I conclude the Legend Of Darth Death

Diary Entry's

September 21st 3089, Force Commander Titus

On Kronus I have seen my brothers fall beside me and I have seen multiple worlds been destroyed by Chaos and its Power and I have seen how faithful the Sisters of Battle are, Gorgutz Rampaging through the Carftworlds Numbers, but none can Beat the Ultramarine Force Commander Ben as he has seen more conflicts over the Galaxy and seen the destruction of the first Blood Ravens Chapter and the rise of my new Chapter.

October 5th 2017, Alexander Garfitt

I never knew how much time it would take to write a book of this size, even though it was started last year on the 5th of September, so it took a year and 1 month to write this book and I have got to say it is the best book so far. I don't plan on another but if I do I wouldn't do it on the Future of Darth Death again.

Date Unknown, Chaos Force Commander Titus

The Legions that I Command are by far the weakest that I have ever seen, I must have a larger army and a stronger army, even stronger than that Firaeveus Carron's Alpha Legion; you know what I will combine all of my legions and Create the Fallen Bravo Team. And I will kill… Rest of page was torn…

19 August 3067, Darth Death

I don't know what to say, I have the strongest defence Squad and the strongest armour ever made but I have to end this here. The Legend of Darth Death shall be told for Centuries to come and everyone shall know who I am! And now I must go and fight the forces Cipher, the Books now Ends Here.


End file.
